gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah)
Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) di Gary Glitter è una canzone presente in Sexy, il quindicesimo episodio della seconda stagione. E' cantata e ballata Holly Holliday e le Nuove Direzioni. Cantano questa canzone per la lezione di "educazione sessuale". Questa canzone è nota per le sue somiglianze della canzone cantata alla prima apparizione di Holly, Forget You. Testo della canzone Holly: We've been here too long Tryin' to get along Pretendin' that you're oh so shy I'm a natural ma'am Doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high Cry at night No one in sight And we got so much to share Talking's fine If you got the time But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah Holly e le Nuove Direzioni: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Holly: Every girl an' boy Needs a little joy All you do is sit an' stare Beggin' on my knees Baby, won't you please Run your fingers through my hair My, my, my Whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine Right or wrong Don't it turn you on Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah Holly e le Nuove Direzioni: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Holly e le Nuove Direzioni: Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh Yeah, oh yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Want to (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Come on, yeah you know you wanna do it (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Touch me there, yeah My, my (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah Touch me there (Yeah), you know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah You know where Yeah, yeah (Oh yeah) Controversie L'artista e compositore della canzone, Gary Glitter, fu condannato per essere un omofobo e offensivo nei confronti dell'altro sesso. Addirittura, fu accusato (poi condannato) per possesso di materiale pornografico minorile e processato nel Regno Unito. In Vietnam, invece, fu accusato di atti illeciti e immorali con dei bambini. Per tale motivo, nel Regno Unito la canzone è stata tagliata mentre l'episodio andava in onda e, nel cd Glee: The Music, Volume 5, sostituita con il brano Afternoon Delight. Curiosità *Artie e Mercedes (Kevin McHale e Amber Riley) sono stati creditati in questa canzone pur non avendo un assolo, né nell'episodio né nella versione digitale del brano. Galleria di foto Dywtm.jpg 1000px-Dywtm.png Video Navigazione en:Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah) es:Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah) fr:Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah) Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Holly Holliday Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two